UV curable surfaces have come into wide use in recent years, particularly in the flooring industry. Such surfaces have proved to be tough and durable, and thus are well suited for use as protective surfaces.
Surfaces which were initially produced by UV curing were manufactured by single-stage exposure of a UV curable substrate to strong ultraviolet light. Problems in the quality of the resulting structures, however, ultimately led to modifications in the early processes, thereby giving improved products.